


This is a mistake

by eli_is_not_okay



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Group chat, Multi, Non-binary character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, WTF am I even doing, ill add more tags later, im bored so have this shit, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_is_not_okay/pseuds/eli_is_not_okay
Summary: Gerard Way added Frank Iero, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, and Brendon Urie to the chat 'Help'gee: ughpatrick do you know the hwpepe wentz: why do you care about the hw gerardgee: cuz my parents will slice off my dick if i fail anyrme classes this yeari have a d- in engkish rnfrnk: i can see why'anyrme' 'engkish'-----aka quarantine is getting to me, and im bored so i made this piece of shit for you to enjoy! (probably not)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/Jon Walker, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 14





	1. Gerard Is Failing English

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the ages so you arent confused.
> 
> Gerard - Senior, 17  
> Frank - Junior, 16  
> Patrick - Junior, 17  
> Pete - Junior, 16  
> Brendon - Sophomore, 15  
> Ryan - Sophomore, 15  
> Spencer - Sophomore, 15
> 
> Sorry if ur not from the us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages so you arent confused.
> 
> Gerard - Senior, 17  
> Frank - Junior, 16  
> Patrick - Junior, 17  
> Pete - Junior, 16  
> Brendon - Sophomore, 15  
> Ryan - Sophomore, 15  
> Spencer - Sophomore, 15
> 
> Sorry if ur not from the us

{Gerard Way added Frank Iero, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, and Brendon Urie to the chat 'Help'}

Gerard Way: there has been schoolfor a week and i already have too much homework  
what was the hw from english

Frank Iero: gimme a second

{Frank Iero changed their name to frnk}  
{frnk changed Gerard Way's name to gee}  
{frnk changed Pete Wentz's name to pepe wentz}  
{frnk changed Patrick Stump's name to patty}  
{frnk changed Brendon Urie's name to breadbin}

frnk: ok

gee: ...  
whats the hw

frnk: oh idk  
you think i do the hw?!?

gee: ugh  
patrick do you know the hw

patty: really frank

{patty changed their name to patrick}

patrick: uh gimme a sec i gotta find it

pepe wentz: why do you care about the hw gerard

gee: cuz my parents will slice off my dick if i fail anyrme classes this year  
i have a d- in engkish rn

frnk: i can see why  
'anyrme' 'engkish'

gee: shut up

patrick: we dont have any hw today :)

gee: thx patrick

breadbin: when you think about it that smiley face is actually like super passive aggressive  
like 'there is actually hw but you will never know! mwahahahah!’

patrick: well there goes the hopes of a normal gc

pepe wentz: what did you expect with us as your friends

gee: this was a mistake

~-----~

breadbin: gerard can i add people

gee: who  
patrick: no

breadbin: okay ;)

{breadbin added Ryan Ross to the chat}  
{breadbin added Spencer Smith to the chat}

frnk: sup fuckers

Ryan Ross: wtf is this bren

breadbin: its friends

Ryan Ross: i dont need anymore friends

Spencer Smith: stop being so fkn emo

{breadbin changed Ryan Ross’s name to ryro}  
{breadbin changed Spencer Smith’s name to spsm}

ryro: i-

spsm: im breaking up with you  
bren why!?!

frnk: honestly brendon why

breadbin: well i couldnt think of anything else

spsm: ryans makes sense but spsm  
fuckn SPSM

breadbin: you match

{ryro changed spsm’s name to spence}

spence: thank you ry <3

ryro: <3

breadbin: :( 

patrick: wich one of u is the one that got in a fight with brendon in the parking lot las year

breadbin: it was a discussion  
ryro:it wasnt a fight  
spence: it was a discussion 

patrick: i guess brendon was telling the truth  
what were you discussing

ryro: i was asking him out

frnk: i thought u and spencer were dating

spence: yes  
ryro: we are

ryro: we are all dating

gee: ok

pepe wentz: i can no lonfer make fun of u for being forever alone anymore brendon

breadbin: ur mean 

pepe wentz: its my specialty ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever this was!  
> This is something im doing whenever im bored so dont expect regular updates, but I will try every few days.  
> I have the next chapter written already so I will post that tomorrow.  
> Leave comments and kudos I appreciate it.  
> 


	2. Mikey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete wants to have a party and Gerard invites Mikey.  
> Awkward Petekey ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages so you arent confused.
> 
> Gerard - Senior, 17  
> Frank - Junior, 16  
> Patrick - Junior, 17  
> Pete - Junior, 16  
> Mikey - Sophomore, 16  
> Brendon - Sophomore, 15  
> Ryan - Sophomore, 15  
> Spencer - Sophomore, 15
> 
> Sorry if ur not from the us

pepe wentz: yo do you guys wanna come have a party at my house

frnk: sure

pepe wentz: be at my house on friday

patrick: what is the party for

pepe wentz: ...

gee: invite my lil bro and we can say its for his bday

patrick: ...ok  
how old is ur bro

gee: mikey just turned 16  
hes a sophomore 

frnk: hell yeah ur bro is cool  
add him

pepe wentz: mikey way?

gee: yeah my bro

{gee added Mikey Way to the chat}

Mikey Way: wtf is this gee

gee: u wanna come to petes house for a late bday party on friday

Mikey Way: i feel like u guys just need an excuse to have a party

frnk: ...

breadbin: how did he know

Mikey Way: ive known gee literally my whole life  
this just seems like smthn he would do

gee: you think so low of me

Mikey Way: is that even a question  
of course  
and sure why not  
is it pete wentz

patrick: yeah  
actually where is he he was online a few seconds ago

ryro: probably lurking

pepe wentz: like u  
oh hey mikey

Mikey Way: hey pete

patrick: …  
that was awkward as hell  
do you know each other

Mikey Way: yeah he sits next to me in math

ryro: isnt pete a junior

Mikey Way: ya but im smart  
and hes not

pepe wentz: hEy!

patrick: you dont even deny it

pepe wentz: well its true  
but that doesnt mean it dosent hurt

Mikey Way: whatever  
ill see yall fuckers at the party

{Mikey Way left the chat} 

pepe wentz: so who else is coming

breadbin: me!

ryro: ig me too

spence: me

frnk: im coming

gee: me

patrick: …  
ill be there

\--------

Mikey took a deep breath. He had been to Pete’s house tons of times, why was this one any different? Oh yeah, his brain answered for him, because now you are here with you brother and all of his friends. He sighed, and continued rifling through his drawers for something to wear. It wasn’t like he and Pete were even dating really. They just had that weird but awesome summer fling, hanging at the skatepark all day, and stealing kisses behind the public bathrooms and on Pete’s couch. They hadn’t necessarily broken up, but they had hardly seen each other since the school year started. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a graphic t shirt. He could do this, it was a party, and there were going to be a bunch of people there, maybe he would hardly even talk to Pete.  
“Mikey!” Gerard called, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Get your ass down here or I’m leaving without you!”  
“Coming!” Mikey replied, tugging on a beanie, and heading down the stairs. Gerard was waiting at the door, and ushered him outside.  
Pete’s house wasn’t far, and it only took them 5 minutes to get there. Gerard knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Pete’s house was pretty big considering most of the time it was just him living there, his parents always off on one business trip or another.  
“Hey guys!” Pete said, opening the door. “Everyone is in the living room watching Patrick crush Brendon in Mario Kart.”  
“Cool!” Gerard replied heading to the living room.  
Pete turned back to Mikey who was still standing in the doorway. He gave Mikey a smile, and kissed him softly on the cheek, before heading towards the living room, “Come on, with each round Brendon is getting more pissed!” Mikey shook his head and followed Pete to the living room. Pete sat on the couch, and Mikey took a spot on the floor next to Frank, who offered him a beer. Mikey took it, taking a long drink. Maybe he could get drunk enough that he would just forget this night. He shook his head. No, it’s more likely that he will get drunk enough to say something stupid, and then still remember it.  
After losing to Patrick another 3 times, Brendon gave up, and threw himself onto Ryan and Spencer’s laps who were sitting next to each other on the couch.  
“Ow!” Spencer exclaimed.  
Ryan just rolled his eyes, “Get off fucker.” he said before shoving Brendon to the ground. Brendon didn’t try to get up, just rolled back and forth on the ground complaining about being unloved and all of his woes. Mikey just shook his head and slipped out of the room unnoticed. He went outside, and sat on the porch. He rested his head on his knees and groaned, the only thing running through his mind right now was Pete. Mikey had glanced over at him a few times at the party, and every time Pete would be looking at him, and then glanced away quickly, hoping Mikey didn’t see. He couldn’t take it anymore! Pete ignored him for most of school, and then now he was sneaking glances, and he had kissed him when he got to his house.  
Mikey felt someone sit next to him. He glanced over to see Pete sitting next to him, not touching, but close enough that Mikey could feel his body heat.  
“Hey,” Pete started, “I um wanted to talk to you,” Mikey nodded for him to keep going. “I just wanted to ask, if you maybe um wantedtogooutwithme?” Mikey looked up at Pete, who started talking again, “You don’t have to though if you don’t want to I mean-”  
Mikey cut Pete off, “Pete, I’d love to go out with you on one condition.” Pete looked up shocked, but nodded at him, “You can’t pretend you don’t know me at school, deal?”  
Pete nods furiously, “I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t want to keep dating me, not that we were really dating anyways, but I-” Mikey cut him off with a kiss.  
Pete’s eyes widened.  
Mikey giggled, pulling away, “You idiot of course I want to be with you.” Pete smiles before leaning in and kissing him again. Pete’s hands move up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Mikey’s neck, and he moves his hands to rest on Pete’s hips. After kissing for a few minutes, Mikey pulls away and rests his forehead against Pete’s.  
“So about this date?” Mikey whispered, looking into Pete’s dark eyes.  
Pete laughed, “Don’t worry Mikes, it will be an amazing date.”  
“It better be.” Mikey deadpanned before cracking up, and resting his head on Pete’s shoulder. After sitting on the porch steps for a few minutes, Pete gets up, and holds a hand out for Mikey to grab. They walk inside, and sit on the couch, unnoticed by everyone else, who are busy watching Patrick defeat Brendon at Mario Kart again.  
Mikey smiles as Pete rests his head on his shoulder. He squeezes Pete’s hand, and can’t help but think that this school year might even be better than the summer. After all, him and Pete are actually dating now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was delayed a bit, I had a lot of work and online school sucks! -_-  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Lemme know what ya think.  
> Have a great rest of your day/night!


End file.
